


The Adventures Of Allegiance

by aronl04



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronl04/pseuds/aronl04
Summary: Emily Roland has learned about sex and masturbation from her mother, when she decides to try the later she gets caught...
Relationships: Peter Dyer/Emily Roland
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures Of Allegiance

Emily Roland was sitting at one of allegiance’s most remote corners, one of the empty rooms that was usually used by other captains, but since Temeraire was the only dragon onboard it was completely empty. 

She was studying algebra; Laurence had explained the basic laws and now she was working with the exercises that she would later present to him. Her mind often wandered around when she was studying mathematics, it was just soo boring and algebra, yawn.

Right now, she was wondering about why Laurence had gotten mad at her for being naked. Her mom had taught her about sexual intercourse and masturbation right before they were headed off to china and she wondered whether that had something to do with why Laurence hadn’t liked her being naked around the men. And Pete.  
Peter Dyer and she had met when they were seven and both started school at the Loch Laggan training center. He’d been very kind even then and as they’d grown, she’d realized that he was quite handsome too. 

The math had now totally disappeared from her mind and in its place, a feeling. It started at her toes and went all the way to her brain, but it was strongest between her legs. She started thinking about Pete and more, about him without clothes, his penis. Her mother had showed her how you do when you’re naked with a boy but also told her to be careful and explore herself before she let someone else explore her. So, she kept the picture of Pete in her mind and started to undress.  
When all her clothes were spread around her on the floor she lied down, like her mother had, placed her hand over her tiny, wet, hairless pussy and spread it with two fingers. She stopped herself a little to wonder exactly what the fluids leaking from her vagina was, but not for long. She started moving her finger and felt extreme sensations when it brushed over certain spots. 

“Clitoris” her mom had told her, was a very sensitive spot and Emily thought that she’d found it now. She started to stimulate it and now she couldn’t hold back the moans. She got closer and closer a climax (even though she didn’t now the word for it) and then the door opened…  
“Emily, I thought I’d find you here I was just about to go to Laurence to show… what are you doing!???” Emily looked up, surprised and embarrassed while trying to cover herself by rolling over. Peter, who now had a perfect view over his friends perfect shaped buttocks, now realized what she’d been doing and blushed while he felt his dick tenting his pants. Emily, red as a tomato quickly came to her senses and calmly said “hey Pete, give me just a minute and I’ll join you with Laurence.” Then she looked at him. From her point of view, at the floor looking up, she clearly saw the tent in his trousers and her body, who’d been shocked by Pete walking in, started with the feeling again. She wanted to pull those trousers down and see what was underneath.

Pete started to turn around but before he’d turned all the way Emily grabbed his ancle and stopped him “unless… you want to try something new” she said. Pete had never seen another girl than his mom naked before and even though he had more experience than Emily at masturbating he was just as unexperienced at getting naked with someone of the opposite sex. 

He couldn’t resist it, every impulse in his body was telling him that getting naked with Emily would be the best experience of his life so far. He turned back and closed the door behind him.

Neither of them had felt lust of that kind before, or ever done something like what they were about to, but their instincts told them what to do. Emily pulled down the brown trousers and the linen underwear that were covering the bulge in Peters pants. They both were still young, and he had a quite small dick but Emily who never had seen a boy without clothes before didn’t realize that.

She now stood on her knees with Peter Dyer’s erect dick only inches from her face, she couldn’t help herself, she started sucking it with an intensity that the young boy never had experienced. The sensations coming from his groin were stronger than ever before and after only a minute the poor, blushing boy had to tell Emily to slow down, if not he would come. He had been told by the older men that it was embarrassing to come early and that how good you were only depended on how long you can last.

Emily understood the problem, her mother had described it, and asked if Pete would lick her instead. The boy felt insecure when he had his face between his best friends’ legs, feeling the heat from her at his face. Her pussy was not hairy liked the men had described vaginas but rather smooth and not as open and big as Dunne had described his favorite prostitute. He put his mouth at the opening and licked once, hesitantly. The shiver and slight moan from Emily were encouraging enough that he would go on. She tasted sweet, warm and amazing. The fact that he knew he was pleasuring her in the same way that she recently pleasured him was enough to make him so horny that it was indescribable. After only a couple of minutes Emily had reached the first orgasm of her life.

Peter had now recovered a little from the intensity of Emily Roland’s first blowjob and was ready to go all the way. Emily was still lying on her back ready for him. He leaned over her and put his hands down on the floor beside her. Before he can put his dick at the opening of her hole, she grabs it and pushes it all the way in.  
They both just becomes still and moans for a couple of seconds at the new feelings spreading int their bodies but soon they both are in need for more. Peter starts to fuck Emily, slow at first but since he is only a boy the pace quickly increased.

Emily, underneath him was alive with pleasure moaning at every trust of his hips. She was a little extra turned on by two things. The first: The sensation of his balls smacking her beneath her pussy every time he drove his dick all the way into her and the second: his perfect, tight ass.

If Peter had been turned on watching Emily’s butt when she’d rolled over before, it was nothing compared to her attraction to his. While Peter still was fucking her hard, she surprised him by grabbing his behind with a firm grip. He was young, hairless and smooth and she started spanking him while he drilled her. He started to sound more like her, now both were feeling a lot of turn-on spiced up with a little pain. Emily, however, wasn’t content. She stopped slapping his butt cheeks and put her finger in her mouth as a lube. Before the poor, no longer a virgin, boy had realized what she was about to do she had started to finger him. Now the boy couldn’t help it anymore, he pulled out of his best friend, aimed at her face and shot his first loads of cum ever, into her face. Emily pulled out her finger of his ass, licked it clean and, while Pete licked her to the edge, collected all the cum from her face in her mouth.

When she’d gone over the edge Pete lied down upon her and they made out, his cum went from mouth to mouth until Emily had swallowed it all. His, now soft, dick were resting against the crease between her legs.

At last they started dressing while already thinking of the next time they would get this opportunity.


End file.
